


Stone cold heart

by Elie



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band), vampire - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Humor, I apologize for all the grammatical errors, Love, M/M, Supernatrual happenings, Unrequited Love, short as usual, vampire, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 100 years, they finally meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone cold heart

Niall slowly looked around the forest and the memories came flooding back to him. A crazed smile lit up his face. He was about to walk further in, when he heard a branch breaking behind him. Before he even had the chance to react he was slammed against one of the old wooden trees.

«Horan?» Niall rolled his eyes, «Yes Malik – who the else would be here all alone at this time at night, at this special day?» Zayn smiled and dragged Niall into a cold hug. «I should have guessed you also would come. I haven't seen you since.» Niall was about to answer as another body suddenly slammed into theirs.

«Why am I not surprised to see you guys here?» a way to familiar voice said. Zayn turned around and grinned, before he brought the cinnamon haired man into another hug. «Isn't it the famous Louis Tomlinson.» Niall looked at the two boys, besides the clothing Louis and Zayn looked nearly just the same as they did hundred years ago. 

Louis broke free from Zayn's hug and turned to Niall. «Nialler! While I've seen Zayn here now and then around in England, I haven't seen you since some days after we got turned!» Niall nodded and breathed in some of the cold night air. 

«So I guess we are all here for the same reason..» Louis slowly said when Niall didn't answer. «I can't believe it has been a hundred fucking years,» Niall said. «Me neither,» whispered Zayn. The other two heard him anyway. One of the good thing with being a vampire, you could hear nearly everything that was said around you, even if it was whispering. 

«Look who we have here.» Niall turned around in something way over human speed. A tall, brown haired man stood before them. «Liam?» Zayn said, surprised. «I did not expect you to be here.» Liam smiled, but it looked more evil then nice. «Can I not see how my self made vampires are doing on the anniversary of their death?» Louis snorted. «You've been stalking me the last 50 years, Liam.» Liam glared at the Doncaster lad. Zayn and Niall looked confused between Liam and Louis. 

«Aren't we missing a certain curly haired?» Zayn suddenly asked. «Uhm.. yeah.. guys?» Louis stared at the rest. «I may or may not have killed off Harry like 30 years ago.» Niall felt his own eyes widen, and he actually felt a tad sad. Harry used to be a nice lad when Niall knew him. But Niall hadn't seen any of the boys he once thought of as his brothers in 100 years and many things could change over time.

«Why?» Zayn stared at Louis. «He was being a little to friendly with my girlfriend when I met him at a bar, and then one December night I found him in bed with her when I came home. So to hell with both of them. Never anger a vampire who just came home to an empty fridge,» Louis grinned and Niall realized just how much being dead had changed them.

Zayn just nodded, and Liam fucking smiled. «Then this fucker-» Louis pointed at Liam, who's smile fell quick. «Decided to start stalking me and trying to get me to love him.» Louis sighed. «But I can't love the person who fucking killed me and left me in misery!» Louis calm voice went over to yelling. «And also, you are over three hundred years. Way to old for me.» 

Niall shook his head, because even though it was a serious matter Louis somehow managed to make it into a joke.

«Guys, this is nice and stuff. But there are some teenagers holding a party a little north from here, and I'm freaking hungry. So I say we go and have a little fun over there..» Zayn says. Louis grins, and disappear in a mass of colours, Liam not long after him.

«Niall. I've missed you..» Zayn's suddenly stands in front of him, staring straight into his eyes. If Niall wasn't dead and his heart wasn't cold as a stone, his stomach would probably be full of butterflies now. He remember dreaming about standing this close to Zayn back when his heart was beating. “I've missed you too.” Zayn grinned. “soo.. Louis talked about some party?” Niall grinned back and they both disappeared in to the forest, following the smell of blood floating through veins and alcohol.

-

In the early morning the next day, Zayn was speeding down the high way. The radio was playing in the background, the music had taken a break and the local news was on. “Today around 5 am, a party in the north east woods was attacked by something that must have been an animal. Possibly a bear. At least seven teenagers were brutally killed and three are sent to the hospital in critical condition.The police are right now asking out witnesses and searching the place-” the radio host was interrupted by a pale hand turning the volume completely down. 

“A bear” Niall laughed and his eyes shined. “Humans are so stupid and naive.” Zayn looked over at Niall before giving Niall a quick peck at the chin. Niall smiled and Zayn pushed the gas pedal down and they speed out of the city not planning to return for at least 200 years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote, that I found today and edited. It's short and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I really wanted to post this now and yeah..  
> Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated x


End file.
